


Valentine's Day

by ChryceClawenOptimus



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Clawen, Comedy, Crossover, Past Memories, Romance, Valentine's Day, down memory lane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChryceClawenOptimus/pseuds/ChryceClawenOptimus
Summary: Claire and Owen are the two best romantics, but Valentine's Day ceremonies is not their thing.Unless, of course, a certain handsome 25-year old superhero friend of theirs takes over as host and moves the crowd with a romantic tribute to Clawen like no other.And P.S. - Berate me for being late, but who said love is just a Valentine's thing?
Relationships: Ben Tennyson/Gwen Tennyson, Ben Tennyson/Julie Yamamoto, Claire Dearing/Owen Grady, Kevin Levin/Ben Tennyson





	Valentine's Day

14th February 2021. Valentine's Day.  
It was already assured that Zach would hate the day.

But it was not like Claire and Owen were prepared for a ceremony. They only came in because, one, the Transformers and Avengers were also going to be there, and two, well, the atmosphere WAS romantic indeed. And they are the best lovebirds, duh.

The ceremony was being held in an arena 15 kilometres from the east shore of the island, which had begun construction in 2020 itself. While the capacity was 100,000, a whopping 93,789 people filled the stadium. They were ONLY there for Claire and Owen.

The crowd was chanting their ship name. It was a bit too moving. Claire could hardly fight back her emotions, not like Owen could handle his own either. 

Soon, Tony Stark came on to open the proceedings. But the chants, if anything, only got louder. He was kinda surprised, while Owen and Claire had their trademark features on, a.k.a. the smirk and the eye roll. Duh.

"Well, hello Valentine's Day!" The crowd cheered, as Tony continued, "It's a great feeling to be here, on Isla Nublar, where the world's most lovely, romantic duo was born," followed by a huge pop, with emotional smiles from said pair.

"And I heard, that 93,789 people, have flooded the stands, just for this amazing occasion!" Tony said, at which the crowd cheered again.

But just then, a static radio voice was heard. And on the big screen, came on that moment in 2018 between Claire and Owen in the control room.

"Oh, Owen!"

Owen turned around.

"Be careful, okay?"

Owen walked towards her, as Claire felt overwhelmed by nervousness.

"If I don't come back... remember," he said, "you're the one who made me come." As he left with a smirk, Claire, stunned for a moment, gazed in his direction for quite some time.

While the duo were pleasantly surprised, Tony had no idea who did this.

"It, wasn't me," Tony said.

Just then, music hit (the song The Time Is Now by John Cena), the screen showed a titantron video (Typical like they do in the WWE). It started off with two Claire and Owen moments, but then came up a face which drove every single soul wild. It was Ben Tennyson's very own titantron.

Claire and Owen were wide-eyed. Just two among more than 93,000.

And then at, "Krr.. Amadou!" the Ultimatrix-wielder showed up, to the crowd's mad amazement, his Clawen shirt on, with an Adidas cap on. 

(Damn, really like a John Cena ditto. Wait, isn't one of his aliens named Ditto?).

"Man, hasn't been this good in years, I tell ya!" He said to the camera. Walking and staring at the crowd, he turned to the camera and said, "Been a really long while. Missed you man. Let's go!"

He transformed into James Bond, running down to the centre stage where Tony stood. Knowing who the man of the hour was, Tony cleverly stepped away.

After posing for the crowd, he took a microphone in crowd. The chants then turned to, "Clawen Tennyson," much to his and the duo's own surprise.

"Just gonna copy paste Tony's lines," Ben said, "It is great to be back."

The crowd will be popping everytime, so I'll not mention their reactions.

"It's... it's been almost 7 years since the media made about a million attempts on my life just to talk to me," he chuckled, "and a lot has really changed since 2014. Everyone went through some good times, bad times, dinos in the kitchen, 50% of life turning to dust, Chinese toy fights coming to life via Optimus vs. Lockdown," he said, "and I really missed the times when I could just lie down on the couch and watch Sumo Slammers without any goddamn interruption in the world!" He laughed.

The crowd started to chant Sumo Slammers. Much amused, Ben said, "That's a Japanese thing, pretty sure we're stuck with dinosaurs here on Nublar," much to everyone's amusement.

"So, getting all cheesy and talking all about the day Zach Mitchell hates the most, and Kevin Ethan Levin loves the most," Ben said, giving a smart grin to the look of fury on Zach's face and Gray, Karen and Scott's hard attempts to hide their laughter, with Kevin just shaking his head, "Why do we celebrate Valentine's Day?

Is it because girls know they're getting chocolates in a heart-shaped box? Is it because boys are gonna satisfy their, well, bedroom desires? Is it because that's the only day of the year when husbands and wives stop their damn fighting for once and say, "Hey honey, sorry for whatever's been happening and blah blah blah to the power infinity?"

The speech was too amusing for anyone to hold back their laughter. But then, Ben, being a master of speeches and emotions (and virtually, well, mic skills and use of words) changed the mood to something even better.

"It's about true love. Affection. To show someone you care, not by buying them sweets or the latest, well, vibrators that come in the market," the audience and everyone else bursting out in helpless laughter, Claire and Owen included, "but by being there and saying, 'I'm here for you all my life and I mean what I say'.

"Don't ask me about love because, my dates with Julie are either interrupted, or cancelled beforehand, sadly," he continued, "though, we've finally managed to go on some completed ones, all of them memorable experiences I'd love to think about. I didn't know much about it. Until I met two, very, special, lovebirds."

His naughty smile and eyes fell on Claire and Owen. The crowd was jovial, while Owen smirked, and Claire blushed.

"You know, the thing about love is that there's always a test. God throws a lot of things at ya - family drama, fidelity issues, one night stands - okay, nah, that's a human error, my bad, God, don't kill me please, I just had a glass of milk," the amusement not falling at all, "or even sometimes, disasters like what happened in 2015.

They say opposites attract, though I've always let that fact reign supreme only for my Physics textbooks. But sometimes that's not enough. Sometimes, it turns out that what good times can't make you even think about, bad times make you realise your feelings. You find out during a bad time just how much you actually loved a person, and how you didn't try to ever realise it during all times merry.

Those voices telling you of your true feelings inside you aren't really that audible until it's too late. But sometimes, there is time left. Sometimes trauma and fear of what may happen can drive lovers apart. And they say absence makes the heart grow fonder. But sometimes absence breaks your heart because you could never tell him or her how much you love her."

The mood sunk to emotions, tears just being held back. Claire and Owen for one were struggling the most. Their most powerful friend was making such a moving speech right in front of them and showing everyone, that for all his watchy powers, he was just like them. 

But, much to their shock, he was indeed crying.

"Maybe because you think, that you would have time. Maybe because, you find somone who you thought could make you forget your past. But you find that you're wrong. Sometimes, a part of you dies. Not until you stumble upon the love of your life again do you realise that there is still time.

Then you find yourself with a new soul, all innocent, and completely different," he continued, looking at Maisie, who realised the reference. "You find out that there is a a chance, there is time, go and tell him or her that you love her and then put cake all over their face," laughs all around, "And you do tell them. And you're not mistaken; they love you as much as you love them. And then, when everything's back to normal.. you break apart."

Silence all around. Claire and Owen were shocked to the core.

"Maybe because, you were only meant to stick together. For survival. Days go by, you never move on, someone likes you, but you only agree to be with them after much reluctance, and no particular expectation. This time you're right. Because they can't take the place of the person who's already etched their name in your heart. Then you put an end to it and go back to that one person. Your love keeps blossoming without speed limits, you stop some sinister plans on the way.. and then the guy finds out that the lady had a past he knew nothing about."

Yep. It was all Claire and Owen inspired material. But the next words, though just a confirmation, was the clear hint to everyone.

"A daughter? The person you love, had a daughter with someone else she married while you and her were broken apart before that second disaster struck your lives and brought you back together? But you three start to bond that way. And you form another family; two constituents with the same name by the way. And then, well, ANOTHER plot twist; you can't seem to handle it."

Claire and Owen were surprised for the nth time.

"You can't seem to handle this new addition. Not the daughter. But the guy. You're worried again. You can't seem to think straight. And one painful night, it all falls away. And then, the guy decides to move on.

But though he does, it's not a relationship which he's happy in, unsurprisingly. Then, on a crazy little adventure, you meet a peculiar playboy who's lost a lot in life as well."

That 'peculiar playboy' being Ben.

"Despite so many more moments, or maybe because of the pain that flows everytime you look back and ask, 'Was that the way it was supposed to be?', the guy decides to marry the new lady. Maybe to, banish all emotional thoughts from wrecking his life for good. But then, on the wedding night, something goes inside him and speaks.

He pulls out a photo of the lady he loves and the innocent soul that he'd met, forming a Modern Family of their own," he says, much to some amusement, "and realises that he can't do this. Some bad guy on the way only delays the thing he's been wanting to say. That he can't leave, HER.

And then he finds her singing a sad tune. And apologises for everything. And they fall in love all over again, while the playboy successfully dodges a, to be honest, a very prepared plan involving a bucket of water."

Claire and Owen laughed, remembering that night.

"I know this story was full of goddamn twists and turns and this and that and blah and blah," he said. "But, just to summarise it; it's funny how something so bad, could bring two people.. so close together."

Everyone was damn emotional. Even Tony was wiping his tears. Even Steve Rogers. Karen. And even the Transformers and their human friends were emotional.

But then, something moved happened.

"I just wanted to end by saying-", cutting himself off, Ben wiped his own tears off. Claire and Owen were moved. Utterly moved. Everyone was. The person who was the most powerful Earth-born superhero was literally tearing up in front of them.

"Gosh, am I crying? Don't usually find myself in that state," Ben said, his voice almost choked, as he still laughed it off. "I just wanted to end by really telling you who those people are.

That daughter is Sydney Dearing."

The crowd cheered wildly.

"The innocent soul is Maisie Lockwood."

Another wild cheer.

"And those two insanely stupid, special, and romantic lovebirds are Claire Dearing and Owen Grady."

The wildest cheer.

She couldn't hold back anymore, as she kissed Owen and rested her forehead against his. Ben smiled emotionally, as did the others. Giving a barely noticed thumbs up signal to someone in the crowd, he spoke again.

"Oh, by the way, cous?" Ben asked Gwen.

"Yeah?"

"About the well-prepared scheme, I-"

He was interrupted by his very own prank's blockbuster success. He and Rafael Esquivel had successfully drenched Gwen and Kevin via a bucket of water.

"Forget that I said anything," Ben meekly said, nothing but naughtiness and what not on his face.

"BEN!" Gwen roared in anger, as everyone failed to hold back their laughter. 

"Well, it was Raf!" He pointed to the 22-year old in the audience who had a special position for the prank to take place.

"I DON'T CARE, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Kevin yelled, as they charged towards Ben.

"Aw, come on," Ben huffed with a faltering expression that read, 'Aw, why?' and desperately looked around, and then at Julie.

"You're on your own here," she said, much to Claire and Owen's own enthusiasm and surprise.

"What?! But it's Valentine's Day, how could you - oh, for God's sake," Ben groaned as he turned into Optimus Prime and then Ultimate Optimus Prime (Jetpack) and retreated to safety, much to The Transformers and the Avengers' shock and Claire and Owen's amusement.


End file.
